The present disclosure relates to a visual line detection device and a visual line detection method.
Technologies for detecting visual lines of users on display surfaces on which various kinds of content are displayed and using the detected visual lines in various operations have been suggested. For example, JP H5-333259A discloses an imaging device that detects a visual line of a user on a display surface on which a through image is displayed by radiating light (infrared light) of an infrared band to an eyeball of the user looking into a finder allowing a detector to capture reflected light from the eyeball and that uses the detected visual line in auto focus (AF) adjustment.